


High on Pleasure

by TechnologicalNoiz



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, but also not super graphic, cause that's not how i role, not safe for work people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz





	High on Pleasure

The kiss starts slow. You are tired. It's been a long, difficult week with too little sleep and too much anger. You haven't seen Daniel in days. You've missed him, his smile, his smell, his warm embrace, soft lips against yours. The heat of it quickly builds. You need him more than you've ever needed anything in the past.

The kiss turns frantic, urgent. He doesn't complain, doesn't stop you as you drag him towards his bedroom quickly pressing the button that will turn the windows opaque. The feel of your hands on his skin is still something he isn't used to. Your touch sends shivers down his spine, thrill sparking in every nerve.

You break the kiss long enough to pull his shirt over his head, quickly followed by yours. You got used to this faster than you thought. His hand grab your hips as he pushes you firmly down on the bed. No, he doesn't get to be in control. A slight growl rips from your throat as you flip him onto his back, straddling his hips and pinning his hands above his head. Oh… he liked that…

You smirk at him, relishing the blush that climbs up his chest colouring his neck, face, and ears. Intertwining your fingers with his you slowly lean down just barely pressing the lightest if kisses to the corner of his mouth. You can't help but tease him, his pout is just too adorable. He wants to touch you, kiss you, feel you pressed firmly against him. You let out a small chuckle, breath ghosting his ear. You feel him trembling slightly below you. Your smirk grows. You press a kiss to his jaw, running your lips slowly down his neck lingering in the places you know he likes. You leave marks on his skin, claiming him as your own.

You release his hands, one of them lightly tangling in your hair as you nip at his collar bone. The other loosely grips the sheets. He knows where this is going. You can feel the surge of pleasure washing over you. Yours and his mixing in an exhilarating combination. A jolt of electricity coursing through his body, his mind going white every time you hit a sensitive spot. His breath hitches as you run your tongue along one of his nipples, toying with it for a bit. He squeezes his eyes shut, breath shaky, his pulse quickens.

You run your hands down his body quickly undoing his belt removing the rest of his clothes before continuing your steady path downwards. Danny gasps, the hand in your hair pulling tighter as you take him into your mouth. His other hand grabs the headboard in a white knuckled grip his body going taught. The sounds he makes are delicious, drawing you in like the strongest of drinks. You are drunk, high on pleasure. You wonder just how far you can take this, how many sounds you can draw out of him, how crazy you can drive him, how blank you could make his mind go. Could you make him beg? You know you could. And so you stop, breaking off all contact sitting back to watch him writhe.

“Don’t stop. Please.” The whine in his voice is adorable, almost enough to make you give him what he wants, but not quite. And oh how he wants you. He wants to every part of you, press against him, your hands on his skin, in his hair, to feel you inside him as he wraps himself around your body to pull you closer.

You place one of you hands to his chest, fingers splayed pressing him into the bed as you lean down to whisper against his lips, “not good enough.” The kiss is light, barely there as you slip your fingers inside him.

He moans, wrapping his arms around your neck pulling you close for a sloppy, heated kiss. “Please, please. I want you.”

Shit. You don’t have the patience to toy with him properly today. You have your own wants, your own desires, your own needs. Right now you need him as much as he needs you, if not more so. You are careful, you don’t rush, you won’t hurt him.

You give him what he wants, what you need, slipping inside him like you have done many times before. It is always exhilarating. Both of your minds lost to a drunken, lust induced euphoria as you set a pace that doesn’t stay steady for long.

You feel his body tense around you as you finally drive him over the edge. Your name like a prayer on his lips. His on yours as all tension in your body goes lax. You lean in for one last exhausted kiss before collapsing beside him in the bed still holding him close. All of your worries can wait for another day. Right now you are safe.


End file.
